When it rains flames
by margierules
Summary: When the end of Alternia/Earth came, we saw the trolls and humans escape the danger by entering the medium. But what about everyone else? Read about two groups of friends from two different planets trying to survive the reckoning. Rated for violence and some language... wait, you read homestuck. What do you care about violence and language? Margie Selur
1. The Smell Of The Rain

onyxMayhem [OM] began trolling volatileAlchemist [VA]

OM - h3lllo tiny

OM - you just gonnna sit hom3 doing nothing alll day or ar3 you coming ov3r

VA - o#

VA - #ey, lyneti

VA - w#en did you a$k me to come over?

OM - you stupid or som3thing i dont hav3 to ask you just com3 ov3r you just do it

VA - lyn, okay, i know it'$ #ard, but you $ee t#his . it'$ a period, and you u$e it at the end of a $entance. try it.

OM - fin3... s333 im using your shittty punctuation...

VA - in t#ree$, but ye$, better.

OM - 3NOUGH GRAMMMAR... com3 on ov3r... im bor3d...

VA- $ure. we can watch the meteor $#ower toget#er.

OM - met3or show3r... huh...

VA - $top wit# the punctuation. it'$ annoying.

VA - t#ere'$ been random meteor$ falling. #aven't you been watc#ing tv?

OM - no vihnas ive b333n waiting for you alll aft3rnooon

OM - cant you com3 ov3r alr3ady

VA - fine. ju$t give me a few minutes, okay? i'm not even ready for t#e day.

OM - YAAAY

volatileAlchemist [VA] ceased trolling onyxMayhem [OM]

OM - rud3 much

I close my laptop, chuckling softly. Vihnas is such a freak sometimes. But then again, I am to. Me, him, and even Yanile, who looks so normal on the outside.

I look in the mirror across my respite block, taking in my freakishness. The third horn pertruding out of my forehead mocks me- my horrible condition other trolls know as threefold.

I look away from the glass plate and make my way to the lusus that sat in my kitchen, efficiently emptying out food supply. Those with my blood were known to be lazy, so I get a lusus who eats all of my food. If I don't constantly go out and work for money to buy food or find food sources, I'll starve, and we'll both die.

I shove her aside and look for something to eat. We have some kind of noodles and a roast, as well as a few bottles of unidentified fluid. I'm not sure how it got there, but I don't want to find out. I shove them aside and grab the noodles, eating them with my hands and finishing in under a minute.

I rub the sauce on my skirt just as Vihnas enters my hive.

"How do you manage to make such a big mess so fast?" he asks, shaking his head.

"I don't know," I say, looking around.

"What about your laptop. Why is it on the floor in a pile of... What is that, lasagna?"

"I was looking for that," I say, rushing to the other room to pull my laptop out of the noodles and shoving them in my mouth.

"Don't eat that!" he yells, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from my meal. "Here, come with me. You're a mess."

He leads me up into my bathroom, and helps me into the shower, because he knows that if he's not there, I'll wet the soap and sprinkle some water on the floor and say I'm done.

"Why are you such a neat freak," I ask, smiling slyly.

"Why are you such a slob," he asks, and we're both smiling, because we know we're only joking when we make fun of each other.

Before long, I'm clean, and Vihnas helps me into clean clothes and we go down the steps, greeted by a newly cleaned room. My lusus was naturally tidy, so my natural messiness would keep her busy, and her tidiness would keep my hive relatively clean.

We both go outside to the balcony, where meteors are falling in the distance, causing mayhem and confusion in the greenblood region. Vihnas looks at me deeply, then kisses my lips, cheek, my jaw, then makes his way down to my collarbone, nibbling at the skin there. Yanile calls us the weirdest couple on our entire planet, and I sort of have to agree with her. Then it hits me.

"Vihn!" I scream.

"What! Did I hurt you?" He rubs my neck, eyes apologetic, like a lusus you got mad at and kicked out, only to find it sitting at your doorstep a few minutes later.

"Vihn, look at the meteors," I urge, pointing to them.

"They're pretty," he says, calmed down, but still rubbing my neck.

"No, I mean, look where they're falling!" And he stops rubbing, and stops breathing, because he knows.

"No. Oh god, no!"

"Yanile is a greenblood," and I don't know why I say it, because we both know that her hive is right in the center of the chaos.

Surrounded by collapsing buildings and fire.

Surrounded my meteors that are killing her closest friends.

And soon, she'll be next.

darkIllumination [DI] began trolling onyxMayhem [OM]

DI - Lyneti?

DI - Please, answer!

DI - They're everywhere. I looked outside and I saw Janell. You know her, right?

DI - Lyn, it was horrible.

DI - Lyn?

darkIllumination [DI] began trolling volatileAlchemist [VA]

DI - Vihnas, please answer.

VA - yanile? #oly $#it, you're okay!

DI - Yes. Lyneti won't answer! Is she okay!

VA - u##u#. $#e'$ rig#t #ere. i'm at #er #ive.

DI - Vihn, it was horrible. There's trolls running through the streets.

DI - They're burning alive, Vihn, trampling each other to get out of the flames.

DI - I can smell them, and I can hear their bones cracking under each other's feet.

DI - I'm really scared.

VA - yan, $tay calm. we're coming to get you, $o get in your under-level and don't move a mu$cle, got that?

VA - under$tand?

VA - yan?

DI - Yes.

DI - Vihn?

VA - ye$?

DI - Stay on with me.

VA - alrig#t.

I follow my friend's orders and go down to the level right under the ground and wait for him to arrive. Through a window, I hear screams and cries for help. I look out it and see a young girl, who notices me and calls out for me. She raises a bloody, mutilated arm to me as if reaching out. I shake my head, backing up slowly. She screams louder. I watch feet sprint over her body as if it were part of the sidewalk. One smashes her face into the ground, and she doesn't move. I turn around and crawl into a corner, legs tucked to my chest, crying like a wiggler.

It feels like hours before Vihnas and Lyneti arrive. They call my name frantically, and it doesn't take them very long to hear my sobs. They run to me, doing their best to comfort me. To say the least, it doesn't work, and a minute later, I'm still crying.

Vihnas helps me to my feet, then scoops my legs up, carrying my out into the street. From outside, everything is louder, the scents sharper.

"Yanile, close your eyes and DON'T OPEN THEM," Vihn orders, sprinting through the streets.

"Don't stomp on anybody," I say. He doesn't answer. "Vihn, please, don't!"

"I... there's too many," he says, and I open my eyes to see that he's right. Burnt corpses litter the street, and there doesn't seem to be any possible way to not step on any of them without slowing down.

"Vihn..."

"Close them!" and I do. I don't open them until we're safe.

volatileAlchemist [VA] began trolling onyxMayhem [OM]

VA - i never $aw yanile like t#i$ before...

OM - i'm t3llling you vihn sh3 snappp3d

VA - elaborate?

OM - i wouldnt mind if sh3 was scar3d it happp3ns som3tim3s but sh3 op3nly admittt3d sh3 was scared dont you find that to b3 a litttl3 w3ird

VA - $he just $aw a bunc# of #er friend$ get trampled/burned to deat#. Wouldn't you?

OM - oh waaahhh i killl3d a bunch of p3opl3 b3for3 and so hav3 you so whats th3 big d3al

VA - maybe we #ave, but #ave you ever killed $omebody you loved or, at t#e very lea$t, cared very muc# about?

OM - what ar3 you saying

VA - #er clo$e$t friend$ lived t#ere. $#e need$ $ome time to proce$$ w#at ju$t #appened.

OM - or

OM - sh3s just r3tard3d

OM - s3riously sh3s just b3ing path3tic and i cant stand it anymor3 why cant sh3 just act normal for onc3 in h3r pitiful lif3

VA - lyn...

VA - $#ut up

OM - pardon currr3ntly b3ing b3ggged for

VA - Yanile i$ my friend.

VA - $top talking about #er like t#at

OM - its not lik3 sh3 can h3ar why do you car3 so much

VA - $#e'$ my morail.

OM - who 3v3n n333ds morails th3y ar3 just som3thing p3opl3 mad3 up so lon3rs can say th3yr3 in a r3lationship

OM - you hav3 m3 you dont n333d a morail

VA - t#at'$ $tupid. i $till lov3 #er

VA - i'm $orry if you don't want to $#are, but you're gonna #ave to

OM - ... ... ...

OM - ha

OM - ha ha ha

OM - you r3allly think that

OM - do you hon3stly think that i just dont want to shar3

VA - ...

OM - i will n3v3r lik3 h3r not 3v3n a litttl3 not as a kism3sis or anything of cours3

OM - but i do r3ally tru3ly hat3 h3r

VA - fine. ju$t don't think you can talk to me about it.

volatileAlchemist [VA] blocked onyxMayhem [OM]

OM - :OOO


	2. The Sound To Block It Out

AN~ Oh, a review already? Thank you so much for the review, AND for adding me to your story alerts. And I shall try to work on my grammar, and I am rambling, so please enjoy the story... please...

frillyOrchestrator [FO] began pestering minisculeInsanity [MI]

FO - Hello.

MI - sup

FO - I am trying on that outfit you had me buy the other day...

MI - and, u like it?

FO - Oh, yes, I do! That is not the problem, I assure you!

MI - so wat is, u little brit?

FO - Nothing is ^.^; . It is a lovely outfit, and it fits perfectly.

MI - so wat r u buggin me bout

FO - ...

MI - ...?

FO - Yes, "...".

MI - ur bored, rn't u

FO - There is absolutely nothing to do in this place!

MI - stfu! ur rich nd u have a pool

FO - It is far too chilly to swim.

MI - its HEATED

FO - My fingers prune.

MI - evry1s do!

FO - I just do not like to swim.

MI - u got a nice tv nd lots of movies

FO - I have seen every show and movie several times. They are boring!

MI - facebook?

FO - How dare you bring up facebook! Homestuck is a timeless webcomic with BettyCrocker being the only brand name used and you know that!

(okay, that didn't really happen XD)

MI - u got internet

FO - Yes, I do, but what could I possibly do on it?

MI - its th fuckin internet! u can do nything

FO - Such as listen to our peers post the play-by-play of their lives, while simultaneously viewing pop tart cats fly off into space, or is there something else even more interesting than said pop tart cat?

MI - theres porn

FO - o_0

MI - u can even make moaning noises since ur parnts rnt home

frillyOrchestrator [FO] ceased pestering minisculeInsanity [MI]

MI - yea, i bet thats what shes doin right now

I lean back in my fluffy chair and groan. Ivie is such a weirdo sometimes. Why would she suggest I watch porn? Who would even say that? I rub my temples, my head aching as I try to comprehend what goes on in her brain.

I spin around the wheely chair and look at myself in the mirror. My stringy body stares back moodily, her brand new skirt pooling around her legs, jacket hanging loosely over her shoulders, cinched at the waist with a leather belt.

I take a deep breath, and skip over to my white grand piano that nestles in the corner of my room. Carefully, I play one key, listening to the familiar ring of the note resounding through my bedroom. I play the next, just as slowly, then-

My fingers glide over the keys as I hit them seemingly randomly, but creating a glorious sound. I inhale quickly and let notes and sounds glide out of my mouth, until they form a beautiful melody of words, telling tales of romance and passion.

Soon, my song is broken by the sound of thunder from outside. I shut my window, sighing. I do not like rain, nor will I ever. Looking up in the sky, I see that it is clear of a single cloud. Was it simply heat thunder? No. That's not even a real thing.

Once again, rubbing my temples, I exit my bedroom, making my way into our studio. I pull back the metronome until I feel the beat is right, and replay the notes I played earlier, copying them down in my notebook. One day, I hope I can sell my songs to big music producers out in California. However, until then, I can only copy them down.

I grab another notebook off of the shelf and open it up to the first page- the first tune I'd ever written. I chuckle at the lack of harmony, at how I was too simple-minded to copy down a beat, or even the length of each note. It was simply a series of black dots written in the lines and spaces. I play them, taking in the melody I'd written back when I was seven.

"For something written by somebody so young," my piano instructor told me when I was thirteen- just starting out an actual musical education- "This is wonderful. I can't wait to see all you've learned since then!"

And I did. She said that I showed talent, and now I compete. Music is my passion, and besides my two friends, it is the only thing I have.

numericIdiocy [NI] began pestering minisculeInsanity [MI]

NI - hey, ivie!

MI - geez, i m so popular 2day, rnt i?

NI - uhh...

MI - WHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT WADDAYAWANT?

NI - i...

NI - i was just...

MI - u were bored

NI - i was bored

MI - dam it

NI - look, you try living in my house!

MI - i practically do. u live across the street! cum over if ur bored.

NI - i usually don't care that you misspell things but...

MI - what?

NI - you know what- nothing. i'm coming over.

NI - coming

NI - notice that i said coming

MI - eww, only u wud notice that

MI - sure feel bad 4 any dyslexics readin this

NI - that's stupid

NI - nobody's reading this but us

NI - and we both type different colors

MI - god, cant i be random nymore?

NI - sorry...

NI - okay, coming over now!

NI - coming

MI - OKAY, THATS ENUFFFFF!

minisculeInsanity [MI] ceased pestering numericIdiocy [NI]

I giggle at the conversation as I read it over. I'm pretty sure I'M dyslexic, because reading over it, despite the color differences, I keep mixing up the Ms and Ns. They look so alike.

"IVIE!" a voice comes from downstairs.

"What, daddy?" I call back.

"I'M GOING OUT FOR A LITTLE! DO YOU NEED ANYTHING!" he responds.

"Well, for you to stop SCREAMING WOULD BE NICE!" Dad doesn't respond. He leaves without saying a word.

Seconds later, my mathletic friend walks through the door.

"Ivie!"

"What, daddy?" Luke ascends the stairs and pokes his head in my room.

"Did you just..."

"Yes. Yes, I did." Neither of us speaks for awhile. My radio is playing a song from two months ago. It's old, and by now, it's just annoying. I hate when radio stations play songs too much, then ruin them on you.

"Do you even like this song," I ask him, reaching for the knob on the radio's volume, ready to turn it all the way down.

"Naw, go ahead." I twist, and the sound stops. The silence is somehow tangible, and I can feel it envelope us eerily, and for a second, I'm tempted to turn that horrible song back on.

From outside comes a large crash and the sound of shattering glass and twisting metal. It sounds like a car fell out of the sky, and crashed in my yard. Curiously, Luke and I peer out the window to witness the damage.

"Shit."

"Yeah, shit, that coulda hit your house," Luke says, chuckling nervously.

"No, I mean 'shit' as in 'shit, that hit my dad's car!'"

A huge chunk of rock sits nestled in the shotgun seat like a child getting ready to go to vacation. The windshield and sunroof are smashed, and the rock punctured a hole in the roof.

"He's going to be FLIPPING said shit, Luke, and all hell will break loose." Luke doesn't try to tell me that I'm overreacting. He's heard the fights between my dad and I. He's seen the bruises and scars he left all over my body.

Instead, he rubs my back, and we take a few moments to breathe. Then another came crashing down, this one landing in my neighbor's pool.

"Two?" I ask, looking at my friend.

"It's just a coincidence. Meteors fall all the time," he assures me.

"Two feet diameter meteors?"

A third fell, this one much larger, creating a large crater in the middle of the street, sending chunks of asphalt flying in all directions. One came crashing through the window, flying inches from our faces.

"Luke?"

"Let's go," He says, grabbing my wrist and running downstairs. I can hear the rocks as they smash into the earth, one after another in sickening crunches.

numericIdiocy [NI] began pestering frillyOrchestrator [FO]

NI - kate, this is important!

NI - KATE?

FO - What is so important, Luke? I am in the middle of songwriting.

NI - kate, the world is ending

FO - You are overreacting. Now, tell me what is happening.

NI - i don't know. why don't you get out of that soundproof studio of yours and find out?

I groan and get out of one of the many fluffy bean-bags littering the floor of the studio and open the door.

I am immediately greeted with loud smashes and explosions.

FO - Luke...

FO - What is going on?

NI - i don't know. there's meteors everywhere and i think the world is ending.

FO - That is ridiculous.

NI - it's true

NI - can't you help us?

FO - Us?

NI - hi, kate

NI - its ivie btw

FO - How am I supposed to help in any way, shape or form?

NI - u no that thingy that ur dad built?

NI - he made that 4 this

FO - No way! My father spent most of his life saving up for, and building that thing!

FO - On top of that...

FO - THE WORLD ISN'T ENDING!

NI - fine, u little brit, let ur friends die. anyways, if th world werent endin, we will only stay down there until the sky stops rainin fireballs :3

NI - like a sleepover in ur apocolypse shelter :3

FO - Fine.

FO - I will give you five hours, and if the meteors haven't stopped, I will accept your theory, and we will stay down there.

FO - Alright?

NI - yayayayayayayay!

FO - Now, hurry. It's probably dangerous.

FO - Wait, the meteors are FLAMING!

FO - IVIE!

numericIdiocy [NI] ceased pestering frillyOrchestrator [FO]

FO - Holy shit...

Oh my gawd, sorry for taking so long. I will try to get these in sooner in the future, but the heat is so bad here, and we don't have a pool so the only things to do here are visit the internet on the one laptop we have (there's also a kindle, but I can't write on it) and play video games, but my older sis doesn't like video games, and loves the computer, and the same goes for my mom and dad, so...

That's my excuse for being so slow XP

Also, every chapter, it will switch between the trolls and the humans, just so there isn't a hugemongus gap where you forget what one or the other was last doing. Hopefully, this will erase the brief moment of "where are they again," and since it's T,H,T,H, every time, you know who you're reading about!

Sorry for wasting your time with this long AN. Thanks for reading (so far)

~Margie


	3. This Is Where We Hide

Okay, I think these interruptions are getting annoying, so I'll keep it quick-

I am so happy that someone has added this story to their favorite stories list. You know who you are, and everyone, at your computers, give a little golf ball clap for... her, him? I really can't tell... But golf ball clap anyway! Kay, we're done now ^u^

Dialoglog (Wait, what?)-

LYNETI: so what now

VIHNAS: w#at do you mean, '$o w#at now?' $o we #ide until the world $top$... ending, or w#atever t#e fuck it'$ doing rig#t now.

LYNETI: b3for3 it was a show3r...

LYNETI: and now...

VIHNAS: w#at is wa$ before doe$n't matter.

VIHNAS: w#at DOE$ matter i$ t#at we #ide.

LYNETI: in a litttl3 low3r l3v3l thats not going to help us at alll you saw mc scar3dy pantss hiv3 crumbling 3v3n th3 low3r l3v3l

VIHNAS: well... t#ere'$ the armory?

LYNETI: y3ah r3al funnny w3r3 br3aking into a fucking armory

LYNETI: h3h3h3

LYNETI: im laughing so it has to b3 a joke right vihn

VIHNAS: well, ot#er t#an t#at, we can fly off into outer $pace and #ide out t#ere until t#e world $top$ t#rowing a #i$$y fit...

VIHNAS: except t#at'$ fucking impo$$ible!

YANILE: Uh, guys?

LYNETI: loook i dont know what to do w3r3 basicallly screwed any way you loook at it

YANILE: Lyn?

VIHNAS: exactly, you idiot! w#y even try anyt#ing if we're already $crewed!

YANILE: Vihn?

LYNETI: y3s l3ts just sit h3r3 and di3 b3caus3 w3r3 fucking us3l3ss p3ic3s of

YANILE: GUYS!

VIHNAS: ...

LYNETI: ... ... ...

YANILE: I work at the armory. I have a key.

LYNETI: wait you had a k3y this whol3 tim3...

LYNETI: YOU P3IC3 OF SHIT WHY DIDNT YOU T3LL US

YANILE: -_-;

VIHNAS: good, now i$ t#i$ key #ere or at your #ive?

YANILE: Oh...

LYNETI: its okay w3 can stilll g3t it

VIHNAS: t#i$ i$ a $uicide mi$$ion, you guy$ know.

LYNETI: y3ah w3lll so is sittting h3r3 doing nothing w3 may as w3lll try

VIHNAS: fine, alrig#t.

(I was too lazy for the whole 'he said this' 'she said that' thing. heh ^.^;

I stand up quickly, deciding that since I left the key at home, I should have to get it. I run outside, commanding that the others stay close. They don't object.

The greenblood region of this hemisphere is very close to Vihn and Lyn's yellowblood region. They tried to keep the residential regions clumped together, and the military regions are spread out. However, in the event that one region, or a whole hemisphere for that matter, broke out into a resistance, there was one armory in each residential clump.

There are two clumps- you move into one right after you pass the brooding caverns, and the clump that stood there before is knocked down to make room for the new hives. Its old residents are by then ready to fight in outer space or whatever I'd be doing in a sweep or two if it wasn't certain I would die getting this key.

I felt bad for the other hemisphere. Most of them were about six sweeps, all innocent and young, until bam! They're dead.

I try to breathe from my mouth to avoid smelling the burning corpses, running desperately quick, stumbling over chunks of hives that crumbled in the chaos.

When I get to my hive, I can barely breathe, and I can't believe that I'm alive. When I was running, I didn't think about the meteors at all. But now, I couldn't think about anything but the key.

Where had I put it? I run into my respite block and pull drawers out, turning them and checking their contents. I knock over my dresser, checking behind it.

"Yan, is this it?" Lyneti asks, pointing to my little key hook next to my door. I pause, my breathing reduced to sharp intakes of air.

"Yeah," I manage to get out, before I black out.

OM: did sh3 just

VA: o# my god...

OM: what3v3r l3ts just g3t to th3 armory b3for3 this thing colllaps3s right on top of us

VA: u#...

OM: vihn, dont spac3 out now i n333d you to stay awak3

VA: yea#, okay, $ure!

I look down at Yanile's unconscious body. I don't really like her, but if she knows her way around the armory, we need her.

I wrap my arms around her thick legs and throw her body over my shoulder like a fire rescue drone, running out and back into the mayhem.

It's gotten hotter. Flames lick my ankles, and I have to run to keep from burning. The thin, rubbery bottoms of my shoe melt and stick to my feet, scalding them. Forcing my cries of pain back down my throat, I run as fast as I can. It feels like hours before I reach the end of the region, at the boarder of thin wilderness.

"Lyn, you need to take a rest. Let's get something from this little shop here," Vihn calls, gasping and choking on the thick, grey air. I'm reluctant. I really want to get to the armory so that, even if it crumbles, and the feeling only lasts a minute, I can finally feel safe. But Yanile is getting heavy, and I am very thirsty, so I follow my matesprit into the small building. Yan makes a little moaning noise from on my shoulder- she's regaining consciousness.

I shift her to my other shoulder and push open the door. Inside is a small corner store. I grab two sports drinks out of the fridges for me and miss fatty and toss one more to Vihnas. He gulps it down, grabs another, and runs out. I follow him.

"H-hey!" A scared cashier shouts from behind the counter, coughing on the smoke. Poor drone doesn't even know he's about to die. "You have to pay for that!"

"What, are you gonna chase me for it?" I call back, and he looks like he just noticed the world crashing down around him. I don't have time to explain things to him, or to give him false hopes of survival. I can only run away into the blazing forest, face burning, thinking about how my previous problems were so miniscule compared to this.

In the wilderness, I want to cry. I remember running through the woods so many times to get away from my problems. My lusus would rarely follow me out of the house, and besides a few hives scattered loosely throughout the wilderness, there was nobody to judge me.

But now, all of my problems are right here, driving me forth and through the flames. Even on the path, where a few buildings lay in rubble, showing the way to the armory, I have to dodge falling branches set ablaze by the fire, and Yanile's weight is hurting my back. So I collapse under all of it.

"Lyn, get up! We're almost there!" Vihnas picks Yan off of me and puts her on his back piggy-back style.

"No," I say, breathing in the clear, cool air close to the pavement. "I'm fine dying."

"You're being ridiculous, now get up!"

"It's not ridiculous," I tell him, curling up in a ball.

"I don't fucking believe this," he says, grabbing my wrist and pulling me across the ground.

"No!" I whine. "I was comfy!"

"Fuck. You. Lets. Go," he says through clenched teeth. He lets go of my wrist for a second to adjust his moirail on his back, then re-grabs my arm. The pavement scrapes my skin, it's hot surface scalding me painfully. "Lyn, we don't have much further to go. I'LL hold Yan, just please!"

I look at his face. It's flushed, and he looks vulnerable, like a child again. "Please don't stay here."

He is such a baby sometimes.

I get up and sprint down the street.

"LYN!" Vihn screams, and I stop, looking back at him. "THE ARMORY IS *THAT* WAY!" So I turn around and run the other way, towards safety, Vihn following me.

By the time we reach the armory, Yanile has woken up, and, as predicted, all over Vihn like chocolate on a pastry, as if I know what any of that even is.

Still, she leads us to the lowest level with the highest level of military equipment available. While the pale lovers sit in a large vehicle equipped with many deadly weapons and Yan shows him what every single one of the jillion buttons does, I sit in a corner with some burgundy- blooded commoner.

After a minute of the common-blood talking about everything nobody else would listen to, I storm across the room and hide in a closet. I wrap my arms around my knees and shove my face between them.

"Lyn? Are you okay?" the annoying female asks.

"Go away!"

"Are you scared?"

"No!"

"It's okay to be afraid, Lyn. Everyone else is." The common-blood says he isn't, and Yan hisses violently at him. I chuckle, but don't let her hear.

"I'm not scared!" I scream, and she doesn't say anything after that.

But I am scared. My chest and throat tighten, and I'm shaking. I can't breathe normally, and my face is all wet. Am I sweating? Bleeding? I turn on a light and find a mirror on a wall over a sink, look in it, and cringe, because my eyes are red and leaking. How am I crying? That's not natural. I grab onto the sides of the sink for some kind of support, because my legs feel weak. Am I sick? What's going on? My breathing quickens, and a weird noise comes out of my throat.

Finally, I give in, get back in my ball, and sob. The voices outside hush, and they're all whispering to each other.

"Lyn?" Vihn calls softly. I tell him to go away. I don't need him up my ass telling me that everything's gonna be okay. I can clearly see that it will never be okay.

I sit in the closet for what seems like forever when the tears finally stop. I turn on the sink's tap and splash it on my face until the tears are all washed away. I dry it off with my shirt collar and open up the door. Vihnas and Yanile are cuddled up in the seat of a large vehicle. The employee is sleeping on the floor, snoring loudly.

I tip-toe over to my two friends, and I can't help but notice the subtle rise and fall of Yan's chest with her breathing- how her barely parted lips open a little more to inhale, and less as she exhales. Her eyes are closed lightly, and the light catches her thick green lashes in just the right way.

I remember the stories that we all were told as children. Stories of a time when trolls would raise grubs themselves, and sometimes, they would have several grubs, and they would be in a group together, and live together, and they all loved each other, even though they fought.

I don't think I love Yan at all, but sometimes, I forget that we ever got mad at each other. She looks so peaceful right now, it's hard to imagine that she could ever hurt a fly when the truth of it is that she's a cold blooded killer. We all are. We have to be if we want to live.

I hold my pointer and middle fingers together, kiss them, and press them softly to Yan's lips. I will survive this wreck. For Yan.

Because she fought so hard to live this long. And I'm not about to let her just die.

So, Lyneti realizes that she cares about Yan, and everything's all happy. Well, not really. This would be really boring if it ended there, and even more boring if it ended that happy. That's just not how I roll.

I am sososososo- SO sorry that this took so long. I tried to add more, but I always get so tired. I'm always tired, so I always fall asleep. And sometimes, I'm so sleepy, I forget to save, or I type random gibberish that makes no sense, and the next time I look at it, I think "what the FUCK did I just write?" So, yes, my writing process is slow. Sorry. Also, just to let you guys know, the human story is a lot less dramatic. I'm actually exhausted right now, so sorry for rambling, and see you next post. u.u Zzz)


End file.
